Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 5 & 7 \\ 7 & 0 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 7 \\ 5 & 0 \\ 7 & 6\end{array}\right]$